Conventional grill inserts can substantially vary in configuration and dimensions. Accordingly, these variations necessitate production of a plurality of support structures each having different fixed dimensions to accommodate each of the different configurations of grill inserts.
There would be a substantial advantage in a grill insert enclosure that allows ready, on-site adjustment to provide a support frame adaptable to receive any one of a plurality of differently configured and dimensioned grill inserts.